Der Maquis, Teil II
Commander Sisko versucht Gul Dukat zu retten und die Terroristen des Maquis aufzuhalten, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Zusammenfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser Auf dem Asteroiden in den Badlands unterhält sich Calvin Hudson mit Sisko, während die Kolonisten Major Kira und Dr. Bashir festhalten. Er meint, dass Ben sein Gesicht hätte sehen sollen, als er ihn eben erkannte. Ruhig antwortet Sisko, dass er seinen Freund ohne Uniform nicht gleich erkannte. Daraufhin erwidert Calvin, dass ihm diese in letzter Zeit etwas zu eng wurde und überreicht sie Sisko. thumb|left|Sisko und Hudson unterhalten sich Der kann diese Erklärung nicht akzeptieren, doch Hudson gibt an, dass es nur eine Uniform ist. Doch Sisko sieht das anders. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Cal sie bei der Abschlussfeier auf der Akademie das erste Mal an hatte. Beide schworen sich damals, dass sie bis zum dreißigsten Lebensjahr Captain sein wollten und Admiral bis zum Vierzigsten. Dann fügt Sisko an, dass beide viel erreicht haben. Hudson stimmt dem zu, allerdings meint er, dass er nun etwas Besseres hat. Er teilt Sisko mit, dass die Kolonisten so viel ohne die Hilfe der Föderation erreichten und ist sich sicher, dass auch Benjamin auf ihrer Seite kämpfen würde, wenn er dies einsähe. Doch der ist davon nicht überzeugt. Dann fährt Hudson fort und gibt Sisko zu bedenken, dass sie sich in der Wildnis ein zu Hause aufgebaut haben und nun kehrt die Föderation ihnen den Rücken zu. Allerdings kann Hudson dies nicht tun. Sisko sieht ein, dass sein Freund sich nicht abwenden kann, dennoch hilft es niemandem, dass er sich dem Maquis anschloss. Dessen Aktionen gefährden nur den neuen Vertrag. Zudem werden die Leben von Menschen gefährdet. thumb|Kira und Bashir werden gefangen gehalten Doch Hudson ist von dem Vertrag nicht überzeugt und entgegnet, dass die Föderation versucht, ihre Probleme mit einem Abkommen zu lösen. Allerdings hält er dies für zu einfach. An der Grenze, so Calvin, ist das Abkommen, ohne dass die Föderation die Kolonisten unterstützt, nichts als ein Stück Papier. Daraufhin will Sisko wissen, ob es Beweise dafür gibt, dass das Abkommen vom Zentralkommando nicht eingehalten wurde. Doch sein alter Freund kann derzeit nichts vorweisen, ist aber sicher, dass dies bald zu beweisen ist. Daraufhin macht Sisko klar, dass er der Überzeugung ist, dass Dukat ihnen dabei nicht weiterhelfen kann. Doch Hudson ist anderer Meinung und will dies selbst herausfinden. Nun fordert Sisko Cal auf, ihn frei zu lassen. Allerdings, so Hudson, ist der nicht auf dem Asteroiden. Er ist enttäuscht, dass Benjamin nun auf der Seite der Cardassianer steht. Doch Sisko beteuert, dass er auf Hudsons Seite ist. Allerdings kann der das nicht sehen. Dennoch meint Sisko, dass er versucht seinen Freund davon abzubringen, den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen. Er weiß, dass die Föderation den Vertrag einhält und sollte er und der Maquis dies nicht tun, so wird die Sternenflotte ihn jagen, bis er gefangen ist. Nun schlägt Sisko eine Zusammenarbeit vor, um die Gewalt zu beenden. Allerdings ist Hudson überzeugt, dass dies nicht geschehen wird, solange das Zentralkommando Waffen in an ihre Kolonien schicht. Er wünschte, dass es eine bessere Lösung gäbe, als die jetzige. Auch der Maquis, so Calvin, will Frieden. Doch Sisko sieht das Zerstören von Schiffen kein Zeichen dafür. Aber auch hier hat Hudson eine Rechtfertigung. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Bok'Nor nie wieder Waffen schmuggeln wird und Sisko ergänzt, dass die Besatzung nie wieder zu ihren Familien zurückkehren wird. Sisko hat eine Idee. Er will gemeinsam mit Hudson beweisen, dass das Zentralkommando hinter dem Waffenschmuggel steckt. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund will er nach Cardassia fliegen und nach dem Beweis für seine Behauptung suchen und wenn dieser vorliegt, so will er ihn der Föderation vorlegen. Doch Hudson lehnt das ab. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Föderation die Kolonisten aufgegeben hat. Deshalb kümmern die Kolonisten sich nun selbst um ihre Angelegenheiten. thumb|Sisko, Kira und Bashir werden niedergeschossen Dann kommt Hudson zur Sache. Er meint, dass Benjamin für den Maquis sehr wertvoll werden könnte. Sie brauchen Deep Space 9 als Wartungseinrichtung für deren Schiffe. Doch das lehnt Sisko kategorisch ab. Erneut macht Hudson klar, dass die Cardassianer jede Woche unschuldige Menschen töten. Er will nicht, dass diese Taten unbestraft bleiben. Daraufhin erwidert Sisko, dass Calvin keinen Frieden will, sondern Rache. Doch der nennt es lieber Vergeltung. Er findet es schade, dass es nicht zu einer Zusammenarbeit kommt. Dann wendet sich Sisko von seinem alten Freund ab. Der zieht einen Phaser und schießt auf Sisko und die Kolonisten auf dessen Begleiter. Diese sinken bewusstlos zu Boden. Sofort treibt Hudson die Kolonisten an. Er will weg sein, bevor Sisko aufwacht, da der dessen Reaktion darauf kennt. Daraufhin verlassen Hudson und die Anderen den Asteroiden. Akt I: Ansichten thumb|Dax berichtet von Admiral Nechayevs Ankunft Zurück auf Deep Space 9 fordert Sisko Dax sofort auf, Kontakt mit dem cardassianischen Zentralkommando aufzunehmen. Doch die informiert ihn, dass Legat Parn in Kürze auf der Station eintreffen wird. Nachdem er dies erfährt, will Sisko als nächstes mit der Sternenflotte sprechen will. Doch auch da braucht er nicht lange zu warten. Dax teilt mit, dass Admiral Nechayev bereits auf der Station ist. Sofort begibt sich Sisko mit Dax und Kira auf die OPS. Dort angekommen, teilt der Commander Chief O'Brien mit, dass der Maquis Dukat wohl vor Erreichen des Asteroiden von Bord gebracht haben. Nun ist es die Aufgabe von Miles, herauszufinden, wo er hingebracht wurde. Daraufhin will der die Warpsignatur zurückverfolgen um zu sehen, ob sie sich mit anderen Schiffen getroffen haben. Damit ist Sisko einverstanden. Er macht sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Dort angekommen, erwartet Admiral Nechayev den Commander schon. Sie berichtet, dass das cardassianische Zentralkommando als Reaktion auf Dukats Entführung in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hat. Sisko ist diesbezüglich nicht überrascht. Dann spricht Nechayev den Sicherheitschef an und meint, dass Odo vielleicht besser durch einen Offizier der Sternenflotte ersetzt wird. Doch Sisko erwidert, dass Odo sein vollstes Vertrauen genießt. Das überzeugt die Frau zwar nicht, aber sie akzeptiert die Einschätzung des Commanders. Zudem verspricht Sisko, alles Mögliche zu tun, um Dukat zu finden. Daraufhin antwortet Nechayev, dass sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden will. thumb|Sisko und Nechayev sprechen über den Maquis Nun kommt Sisko auf das wichtigere Thema zu sprechen. Er spricht den Maquis an. Nechayev hält diesen für eine Ansammlung von Fanatikern. Doch Sisko will das nicht so leicht abtun. Er berichtet, dass der Maquis verantwortlich für die Zerstörung der Bok'Nor ist. Doch die Frau weiß dies schon. Sie ist der Meinung, dass man den Kolonisten nicht gestattet hätte dürfen, in der Entmilitarisirten Zone auf der cardassianischen Seite bleiben zu dürfen. Doch nun wollen sie nicht mehr gehen. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Nechayev nach Hudson. Sie will wissen, wie er die Lage einschätzt. Sisko weicht der Frage aus und will sich bei ihm erkundigen. Nun will die Frau das Büro verlassen. Doch bevor sie geht, gibt sie Sisko die Aufgabe, den Maquis zu finden und die Leute daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch Mitglieder der Föderation sind. Sie sieht es als absolute Priorität an, das Abkommen mit den Cardassianern zu retten. Doch Sisko glaubt nicht, dass die Cardassianer das Abkommen respektieren. Daraufhin will Nechayev wissen, ob Sisko die Politik der Föderation in Frage stellt. Auch dieser Frage weicht Sisko aus und gibt an, dass der denkt, dass sich die Lage in der EMZ rapide verschlechtert. Doch Nechayev hält Siskos Ansicht für eine Überbewertung der Situation und sie fordert den Commander auf, einen Dialog mit dem Maquis herzustellen. Dann verlässt sie den Raum. thumb|Sisko hält die Erde für das Problem Nach Nechayevs Verlassen tritt Kira in das Büro. Sisko versteht Nechayevs Ansicht nicht, hatte er doch genau das die ganze Zeit versucht. Er ist nicht der Meinung der Frau und glaubt nicht, dass die Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation an den Ansichten des Maquis etwas ändert. Gegenüber Kira gibt er an, dass das Problem die Erde ist. Dort gibt es weder Armut, noch Kriminalität oder Krieg. Dort herrscht das Paradies. Und es ist nicht schwer, ein Heiliger im Paradies zu sein, allerdings lebt der Marquis nicht in diesem Paradies. Sisko ist der Ansicht, dass es in der Entmilitarisierten Zone noch viele Probleme gibt. Die Föderation muss sich damit abfinden, dass in den Kolonien keine Heiligen befinden, nur Lebewesen, die alles daran setzen werden, ihr Überleben zu sichern, auch ohne die Zustimmung der Föderation. Kira versteht Sisko. Sie teilt ihm außerdem mit, dass Legat Parn angekommen ist und fragt, ob Sisko die Rede auch vor ihm halten möchte. Sisko überlegt dies sogar zu tun. In diesem Moment meldet sich Odo bei Sisko und berichtet einen der Komplizen des Maquis geschnappt zu haben. Erstaunt schauen sich Kira und Sisko an. Akt II: Gefangene thumb|Sisko und Odo verhören Quark Sofort begibt sich Sisko in die Arrestzellen, wo Odo Quark gerade verhört. De Ferengi gibt an, keine Ahnung über Sakonnas Absichten bezüglich Dukat gehabt zu haben. Doch Odo nimmt ihm das nicht ab, hatten die Beiden doch ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Allerdings gibt Quark an, der Frau nur Gesellschaft geleistet zu haben. Dies lässt Odo allerdings nicht gelten. Seiner Meinung nach würde sich eine Vulkanierin nicht mit dem Ferengi wegen dessen Ohrläppchen einlassen. Quark sieht das jedoch anders und meint, dass Vulkanier schöne Ohren zu schätzen wissen. Dann wendet sich Quark an Sisko und gibt an, dass er in solch einer Situation nicht über sein Intimleben sprechen möchte. Doch Sisko erinnert ihn daran, dass die Peinlichkeit sein geringstes Problem sein sollte, sofern er nicht angibt, welche Art von Geschäft er mit der Frau vereinbarte. Durch die Bestimmtheit des Commanders lässt der Ferengi sich überzeugen. Er stellt aber zuvor klar, dass er durch die Reize der Frau nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Doch Odo will keine Ausreden, sondern nur die Informationen, was der Maquis vor hat. Daraufhin kommt Quark zur Sache und meint, dass Sakonna ganz spezielle Ware wollte, die nur er so schnell auftreiben konnte. Sofort will Sisko wissen, welche Waren das waren. Allerdings ziert sich Quark und beginnt dann mit den Deflektorschilden an. Über die Navigationsgeräte kommt er dann du den Photonentorpedos, Impulskanonen und Hochleistungsdisruptoren. Als Odo davon hört, dass Quark Waffen an Terroristen verkaufte, ist er außer sich. Doch Quark stellt klar, dass die Pygorianer die Waffen verkauften und er nur die Kontakte herstellte. Zudem hatte er vor der Entführung Dukats noch nie etwas von dem Maquis gehört. thumb|Quark soll für immer in der Arrestzelle bleiben Nun fordert Sisko eine vollständige Liste der Waffen, die der Maquis kaufte. Quark erklärt sich dazu bereit, diese an Sisko zu übergeben. Zudem bietet er an, vor Gericht gegen Sakonna auszusagen. Daraufhin will Sisko gehen. Doch zuvor lässt Quark ihn noch wissen, dass Sakonna es bezüglich der Waffen sehr eilig hatte. Der Ferengi ist der Ansicht, dass was auch immer der Maquis vor hat, dies bald geschehen wird. Auch Odo hat noch eine Frage an Sisko. Er erkundigt sich, ob der Commander weiter nach Dukat suchen wird. Der entgegnet, dass er dies machen wird, sobald er von O'Brien erfährt, wo er suchen soll. Daraufhin bietet sich Odo als Sicherheitschef an, um Sisko bei der Suche zu begleiten. Der Commander teilt Odo mit, dass er froh wäre ihn dabei zu haben. Dann will Odo wissen, wie lange er Quark da behalten soll. Im Gehen erwidert Sisko, dass er für immer da bleiben soll. Beim Verlassen des Sicherheitsbüros kommt Kira mit Legat Parn auf Sisko zu. Die Bajoranerin teilt mit, dass der Cardassianer darauf bestand, ihn sofort zu spechen. thumb|Parn beschuldigt Dukat des Waffenschmuggels Sofort meldet sich der Legat zu Wort und berichtet, dass sein Anliegen sehr wichtig ist und sofortige Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Sisko versichert, dass er alles was in seiner Macht steht, tun wird, um Dukat zu finden. Doch Parn weist ihn darauf hin, dass die Bemühungen unnötig sind, denn das Zentralkommando weiß, dass Dukat der Anführer von einer Gruppe irregeleiteter Offizieren ist, die Waffen zu den Kolonien der Cardassianer in die Entmilitarisierte Zone schickten. Daraufhin stellt Kira fest, dass der Maquis recht hatte und die Kolonisten vom Zentralkommando beliefert wurden. Allerdings beteuert Parn, dass Dukat und die Anderen völlig ohne das Wissen des Zentralkommandos handelte. Er beteuert, dass das Zentralkommando selbst nie etwas zulassen würde, was den Vertrag mit der Föderation gefährden könnte. Weiter berichtet der Legat, dass die Verschwörer verhaftet wurden und ihrer Strafe zugeführt werden. Nun möchte Sisko wissen, ob die Cardassianer Dukat zurück wollen. Doch Parn geht davon aus, dass der Maquis Dukat wegen seiner Verbrechen hinrichten wird. Deshalb gibt es keinen Unterschied, ob der Maquis oder die Cardassianer dies tun. thumb|Dax berichtet von toten Kolonisten auf Hakton VII Doch Kira traut dem nicht. Sie fürchtet, dass die Cardassianer Dukats Tod als Vorwand nehmen werden, Truppen in die Entmilitarisierte Zone zu schicken. Allerdings versichert der Cardassianer, dass es keinen Vergeltungsschlag geben wird. Er versichert, dass die Cardassianer keine Rache hegen und keinen Krieg gegen die Föderation führen werden. Aber Kira traut dem Wort des Cardassianers immer noch nicht. Doch Sisko findet die Unterredung sehr aufschlussreich. Er bittet Parn, sich Zeit zu nehmen um seinen Aufenthalt auf Deep Space 9 zu genießen, doch der Cardassianer muss schon wieder weiter und er verabschiedet sich und verlässt die Beiden. Sisko und Kira bleiben alleine zurück. Die Bajoranerin glaubt Parn kein Wort und Sisko geht es genauso. Doch er weiß jetzt etwas anderes. Hudson hatte recht. Das Zentralkommando schickt Waffen an die cardassianischen Kolonisten. Wieder auf der OPS berichtet Dax Kira und Sisko, dass drei Kolonisten der Föderation als Reaktion auf die Zerstörung der Bok'Nor auf Hakton VII getötet wurden. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass der Maquis dies als Vorwand nehmen wird, um seinerseits zurückzuschlagen. thumb|Der Kurs des Maquisschiffes mit Dukat Dann wendet sich Sisko an den Chief, um zu erfahren, was er herausgefunden hat. O'Brien antwortet, dass er durch die zurückbleibende Subraumdistortion der Warpsignatur das Schiff auf dem Dukat entführt wurde, orten konnte. Dabei konnten laut der Langstreckensensoren keine anderen Schiffe auf der Strecke gefunden werden. Das bedeutet, dass Duakt nicht auf ein anderes Schiff gebracht wurde, sondern auf einen anderen Planeten. Auf seinem Weg flog das Schiff an fünf M-Klasse-Planeten vorbei. Diese Koordinaten sind, so der Chief, im Computer der [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] eingegeben. Sofort will sich Sisko mit Odo und Dr. Bashir an Shuttlerampe C treffen. Doch Kira macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es keinen Grund gibt, Dukat zu suchen, da die Cardassianer ihn nicht zurück wollen. Sie versteht nicht, dass Sisko sein Leben riskieren will, für jemanden, der für den Tod so vieler verantwortlich ist. Allerdings sieht der Commander das anders. Da das Zentralkommando seinen Tod will, ist das Grund genug für die Föderation, ihn lebend zu wollen. Also macht sich Sisko mit Odo und Bashir auf den Weg. In der Höhle, in der Dukat gefangen gehalten wird, versucht Sakonna eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Cardassianer. Ihre Begleiter werden ungeduldig und erkundigen sich, was los ist. Daraufhin gibt Dukat spöttisch die Antwort und meint, dass es nicht funktioniert. Sakonna fügt hinzu, dass es verwirrend für sie ist, denn ihre Seelen wollen nicht miteinander verschmelzen. Es kommt ihr so vor, als könne er seine Gedanken abschirmen. Doch Dukat selbst nennt es eine Frage der Disziplin. thumb|Sakonna versucht eine Gedankenverschmelzung Daraufhin fragt Amaros, was nun zu tun ist. Sakonna erwidert, dass sie sich etwas ausruhen will und dann erneut eine Gedankenverschmelzung versuchen wolle. Daraufhin gibt Dukat seine Meinung preis und bescheinigt ihr, dass sie das nicht sehr gut macht. Und um die Kolonisten weiter zu provozieren, ergänzt Dukat, dass man auf Cardassia weiß, wie man an Informationen kommt. Doch die Föderation geht solche unangenehmen Dinge seiner Meinung nach eher aus dem Weg. Allerdings erwidert Amaros, dass er nichts für die Föderation übrig hat. Woraufhin Dukat lachend angibt, vergessen zu haben, dass die Kolonisten sich von der Föderation abgewandt haben, oder dies zumindest versuchen. Doch seiner Meinung nach handeln sie zu sehr nach den Richtlinien der Föderation. Seiner Meinung nach fehlen ihnen die Voraussetzungen, das durchzusetzen, was sie wollen. Doch Amaros erinnert ihn an die Bok'Nor. Aber das lässt der Cardassianer nicht gelten, denn es beinhaltet nicht, dem Feind in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man sich ein Leben lang an sein Gesicht erinnern wird. Dies traut er den Kolonisten nicht zu. Sofort greift Amaros zur Waffe, doch Sakonna hält ihn zurück. Sie gibt Dukat recht. Die Cardassianer sind sehr gut darin, anderen Leid zuzufügen, doch die Kolonisten wollen diese Fähigkeiten gar nicht. Doch Amaros lässt sich nicht zurückhalten. Er will selbst mit dem Verhör fortfahren und herausfinden, wann das Zentralkommando die nächsten Waffen liefert. thumb|Sisko und Bashir befreien Dukat In diesem Moment unterbricht Sisko den Mann. Er fordert die Kolonisten auf, die Waffen herunterzunehmen, da er keinen Kampf will. Doch Amaros will Dukat nicht gehen lassen und will dies alleine Regeln. Allerdings stellt Sisko klar, dass er nicht ohne Dukat gehen wird. Bashir fügt hinzu, dass sie alle auf derselben Seite sind und die Waffenlieferungen stoppen wollen. Nun mischt sich Dukat ein und fordert Sisko auf, die Kolonisten zu erschießen. Doch Sisko erwidert, dass sie das nicht wollen. Dann fordert er die Kolonisten auf, die Waffen herunter zu nehmen. Allerdings will Dukat immer noch, dass die Kolonisten erschossen werden. Er springt auf und schlägt Sakonna nieder. Dann sucht der Cardassianer Deckung, während die Kolonisten das Feuer eröffnen. Doch die Kolonisten sind nicht sehr zielsicher und Sisko und seinen Begleitern gelingt es, die Angreifer niederzuschießen. Amaros versucht zu fliehen, doch Odo gelingt es mit seiner Fähigkeit als Formwandler, diesen aufzuhalten. Sofort stürzt sich Dukat auf Amaros und packt ihn. Doch Sisko geht dazwischen und fordert Dukat auf, ihn loszulassen. Dann fortdert Sisko Odo auf, alle festzunehmen und in das Shuttle zu bringen. Nur Amaros lässt er laufen, um Hudson auszurichten, dass die Sternenflotte noch nicht unterrichtet wurde. Er bietet ihm an, die Sache gemeinsam zu lösen. Sisko bietet ihm die Uniform zurück, wenn er sie noch will. Akt III: Unannehmlichkeiten Wieder auf Deep Space 9 nimmt Dukat in dem ihm zugewiesenen Gästequartier ein ausgiebiges Mahl zu sich. Dann kommt Commander Sisko zu ihm. Er erkundigt sich, wie es dem Cardassianer geht und Dukat erwidert, dass es ihm dank des guten Essens gut geht. thumb|Dukat genießt seine Freiheit mit Kanar Daraufhin will Dukat wissen, was mit den Gefangenen passiert. Sisko erklärt, dass sie für ihre Verbrechen nach den Gesetzen der Föderation vor Gericht gestellt werden. Als Dukat das hört, will er wissen, was passiert, wenn sie nicht für schuldig befunden werden. Der Commander bezweifelt, dass das passieren wird, doch sollte dies widererwartend passieren, werden sie freigelassen. Nun führt Dukat aus, wie es sich in so einem Fall auf Cardassia verhält. Dort wird die Strafe schon vergeben, bevor der Prozess beginnt und der endet immer gleich. Daraufhin möchte Sisko wissen, weshalb dann überhaupt Prozesse geführt werden und der Cardassianer entgegnet, dass dies nur deshalb passiert, weil es verlangt wird. Cardassianer finden es gut, wenn die Justiz über das Böse siegt. Allerdings sieht Sisko das nicht als zu vorteilhaft, besteht dabei doch die Gefahr, einen Unschuldigen zu verurteilen. Doch Dukat stellt klar, dass Cardassianer keine Fehler machen. Dann will der Cardassianer wissen, weshalb er von der Föderation und nicht den Cardassianern, die ja sicherlich über sein Verschwinden informiert wurden, befreit wurde. Zudem fragt er sich, weshalb die Station nicht von cardassianischen Schiffen umstellt wurde, um seine Freilassung zu fordern. Daraufhin teilt Sisko mit, dass Legat Parn die Station besuchte. Diese Information entlockt Dukat ein Lachen und er ist sich darüber sicher, das Legat Parn einige Drohungen gegenüber Sisko loswurde. Doch der Commander kann dies nicht bestätigen und berichtet, dass Parn andeutete, dass Dukat für die Lieferung der Waffen in die Entmilitarisierte Zone verantwortlich ist und sollte der Maquis ihn nicht töten, so würde das Zentralkommando dies erledigen. Sisko versteht dies so, dass er hingerichtet und danach verurteilt wird. thumb|Dukat erfährt von Parns Anschuldigungen Aus den Ausführungen erkennt Dukat, dass seine Beziehungen zum Zentralkommando schlechter geworden sind. Dann teilt er Sisko mit, dass er sich schon bei dem Rückzug von Bajor klar war, dass dies passieren wird. Daraufhin will Sisko wissen, ob der Cardassianer für den Rückzug verantwortlich gemacht wird und Dukat erklärt, dass viele auf Cardassia der Meinung sind, dass er jeden Bajoraner hätte töten sollen, als die Gelegenheit bestand. Doch nun besteht keine Möglichkeit mehr, dies zu ändern. Dann behauptet Dukat, dass er wegen der Waffenlieferungen falsch informiert wurde. Er hat nun das Gefühl, dass das Zentralkommando selbst Waffen in die EMZ liefert. Nun versteht Sisko, dass Dukat wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Der Cardassianer bestätigt dies. Da er nun nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, bietet Dukat Sisko einen Handel an. Wenn er hilft, den Waffenschmuggel aufzudecken, möchte er Siskos Hilfe, den Maquis aufzuhalten. Sisko ist damit einverstanden. Daraufhin lädt Sisko Dukat zu einer Mannschaftssitzung ein. Zum Abschluss bedankt sich Dukat für seine Befreiung. Sisko erwidert, dass Dukat in der gleichen Situation das Selbe getan hätte. Dann geht Sisko. In der Mannschaftssitzung auf der OPS erkundigt sich Sisko bei Odo nach der Liste der Waffen, die Sakonna bei Quark kaufte. Dieser hat die Liste mittlerweile erhalten und berichtet, dass diese sehr umfangreich ist. Er liest den Inhalt vor, woraufhin Kira meint, dass dies für einen Großangriff der Bajoraner gegen die Cardassianer gereicht hätte, doch Dukat erwidert, dass sie dann aber verloren hätten. thumb|Dukat geht von Xepoliten als Zwischenhändler aus O'Brien ist davon überzeugt, dass der Maquis nun wohl mehr will, als nur die Grenze zu verteidigen. Daraufhin fügt Sisko hinzu, dass diese Aktion lauf Quarks Aussage nun jeden Tag erfolgen kann. Nun will Dax wissen, ob es möglich war, etwas aus Sakonna selbst heraus zu bekommen, doch Odo weist darauf hin, dass es schwer ist, eine Vulkanierin zu verhören. Er bekommt nichts aus ihr heraus. Sofort bietet Dukat an, sie selbst zu verhören, doch Sisko lehnt dies ab. Dann will Kira von Dukat wissen, wie das Zentralkommando die Waffen in die Entmilitarisierte Zone schafft. Der Cardassianer erwidert, dass die Lieferungen wahrscheinlich über die xepolitischen Freihändler abgewickelt werden. Dax möchte daraufhin wissen, wieso er die Xepoliten als Zwischenhändler vermutet und Dukat erwidert, dass die diese schon öfter dafür einsetzten. Doch Sisko gibt zu bedenken, dass auch die Lissepianer von den Cardassianern als Zwischenhändler eingesetzt worden. Doch Dukat erklärt, dass er die Xepoliten im Verdacht hat, da diese nie entdeckt wurden. Kurze Zeit später machen sich Sisko, Dukat, Kira und O'Brien auf die Suche nach Schiffen der Xepoliten. Nachdem sie eines der Schiffe entdecken, versuchen sie Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch die Xepoliten antworten nicht auf ihre Rufe. Daraufhin lässt Sisko das Schiff scannen, die Scanner können laut Kira die Hülle nicht durchdringen. Das wundert den Chief nicht, besteht die Hülle des Schiffes doch aus sensorreflektierendem Material. Sofort will Sisko mit Kira auf das Schiff beamen. Doch auch dies ist nicht möglich, da die Xepoliten nun die Schilde ausfahren. Dukat erinnert Sisko daran, dass die Schiffe der Xepoliten eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,8 erreichen können und sie damit für alle Fälle entkommen könnten. thumb|Dukat setzt den Xepoliten ein Ultimatum Daraufhin will Kira wissen, was Dukat vorschlägt. Der empfiehlt, mit Phasern die Schilde zu durchschießen und die Brücke zu zerstören. Danach sollte man alle töten. Nachdem das alles erledigt ist, so Dukat, sollte das Schiff mit seine Fracht am Traktorstrahl zur Station gebracht werden. Sisko und Kira sind jedoch gegen ein solches Vorgehen. Deshalb soll der Chief einen Phaser hinter den Bug des Schiffes feuern. Der Schuss hat den gewünschten Erfolg. Sofort meldet sich die Besatzung des Schiffes. Drofo Awa, der Hetman des Schiffes möchte wissen, was das Schiff der Föderation von den Xepoliten will. Sisko erklärt, dass er vermutet, dass die Xepoliten in die cardassianischen Kolonien der Entmilitarisierten Zone fliegen, um dort Waffen hin zu liefern. Doch der Hetman entgegnet, dass Sisko sich irrt und das Schiff nur 5000 Tonnen Regreeinische Weizenhülsen transportiert. Daraufhin gibt Sisko an, dass er diese Menge an Weizenhülsen gerne sehen möchte und bittet an Bord kommen zu dürfen. Natürlich lehnt Drofo Awa dies ab und zudem stößt er eine Warnung aus, dass er jeden Versuch, das Schiff zu übernehmen, als einen Akt der Piraterie ansieht. Doch Sisko lässt sich nicht abschrecken. Er macht dem Mann klar, dass das Schiff nirgendwo hinfliegen wird, solange das Schiff nicht durchsucht wurde. Dann schaltet sich Dukat ein und fordert den Xepoliten auf, auf Siskos Anweisung zu hören. Er fordert freien Zugang zum Schiff, um überprüfen zu können, ob Waffen in die Entmilitarisierte Zone geschmuggelt werden. Danach soll er zu Deep Space 9 folgen, um die Fracht konfiszieren zu lassen. Zudem soll er ein volles Geständnis ablegen und alles mitteilen, was er über den Waffenschmuggel weiß. Sobald er das Geständnis dann unterzeichnet, darf er die Reise fortsetzen. thumb|Drofo Awa lenkt in die Forderungen ein Verwundert schaut der Xepolit Duakt an und versteht das Ganze nicht, ist er doch ein Cardassianer. Der erwidert, dass er nicht irgendein Cardassianer ist, sondern Gul Dukat, Commander des Zweiten Ordens. Dann gibt er Drofo Awa 15 Sekunden, seiner Forderung nachzukommen. Der Xepolit ist immer noch verwirrt und meint, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Dukat zählt die Zeit herunter. Als er bei vier Sekunden ankommt lenkt der Xepolit ein und fährt die Schilde herunter. Dann übergibt Dukat das Schiff an Sisko. Zufrieden blickt der Cardassianer in die Runde. Auf Deep Space 9 sitzen Quark und Sakonna in einer Arrestzelle. Der Ferengi macht der Frau schwere Vorwürfe wegen seiner Lage, doch die erwidert, dass er dafür gut bezahlt wurde. Allerdings findet Quark die Bezahlung nicht gut genug. Dann kommt der Ferengi auf die Cardassianer zu sprechen und meint, dass man denen nicht trauen kann. Es ist ihm bewusst, dass das Zentralkommando nichts lieber täte, als die Kolonien in der Entmilitarisierten Zone zu zerstören. Deshalb geht Sakonna davon aus, dass er die Haltung des Maquis unterstützt. Doch Quark tut dies nicht, findet er die Haltung des Maquis doch unlogisch. Sakonna versteht dies nicht. Dann beginnt der Ferengi zu erklären, dass alles auf die dritte Erwerbsregel hinausläuft, die besagt, dass man nie mehr für etwas zahlen soll, als unbedingt nötig ist. Doch auch hier versteht Sakonna noch nicht. thumb|Quark erklärt die Logig des Erwerbs Deshalb fährt Quark fort und fragt, was Sakonna bereit ist, für den Frieden zu zahlen. Die Vulkanierin erwidert, dass sie so viel zu zahlen bereit ist, wie nötig ist. Doch genau das hält Quark für falsch. Seiner Meinung nach ist diese Haltung unverantwortlich, denn gerade im Moment ist der Frieden besonders günstig zu haben. Die Cardassianer wurden dabei erwischt, wie sie Waffen in die Entmilitarisierte Zone schmuggelten. Nun ist dies für sie nicht mehr möglich, da alle ihre Schiffe in das Gebiet nun untersucht werden. Dies macht es den cardassianischen Kolonisten nun nahezu unmöglich, einen Konflikt zu suchen. Doch Sakonna erinnert Quark daran, dass die Kolonisten auf der Seite der Cardassianer schon Waffen haben. Allerdings lässt der dies nicht gelten. Beide Seiten haben Waffen, aber im Moment hat keiner davon einen Vorteil. Aus diesem Grund ist es im Moment der perfekte Zeitpunkt, einen neuen Vertrag zu vereinbaren. Sollte der Maquis jedoch jetzt einen Angriff starten, so würde die Situation eskalieren und der Preis für den Frieden in die Höhe schnellen. Nach den Ausführungen Quarks, beginnt Sakonna die Logik dahinter zu erkennen. Akt IV: Hintergrundinformationen * Wie auch schon in der vorangegangenen Episode, so wurden auch hier bei der Synchronisation Fehler eingebaut. ** In der deutschen Synchronisation will Sisko von Hudson wissen, ob der Maquis Beweise dafür hat, dass die Föderation den Vertrag nicht einhält. Doch das macht gar keinen Sinn, da der Maquis die Cardassianer und nicht die Föderation beschuldigt, den Vertrag zu unterwandern. Im englischen Original heißt es deshalb auch richtig Do you have evidence that the Central Command has violated the treaty?, was so viel heißt, wie Habt Ihr Beweise, dass das Zentralkommando das Abkommen gebrochen hat? '' * Es ist nicht bekannt, weshalb Sakonna und Quark eine Arrestzelle teilen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Tony Plana als Amaros * John Schuck als Legat Parn * Natalia Nogulich als Flottenadmiral Alynna Nechayev ** Eva Maria Miner * Bertila Damas als Sakonna * Michael Bell als Drofo Awa * Amanda Carlin als Kobb * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Bernie Casey als Commander Calvin Hudson * Michael Rose als Niles Verweise en:The Maquis, Part II (episode) es:The Maquis, Part II fr:The Maquis, Part II nl:The Maquis, Deel II Maquis, Teil II, Der